A Twisted Tale
by justagirlfromcali
Summary: Sadie Prescott is no stranger to danger. {billy/oc/stu}
1. Chapter 1

This was wrong. So fucking wrong. The entire situation was fucked up beyond words.

Sadie Prescott was waiting anxiously in the driver's seat. She was waiting for her cue. Those two boneheads should be back any moment now.

She was hiding out in the crop field on a deserted dirt road located nearly a mile away from the target's house.

Her heart raced like a stallion attempting to win a competition. The faintest sight of sweat began to bead across her forehead. Delicate fingers gripped the steering wheel in a steel grip.

Her impatience was getting the best out of her. In the distance, she noticed a car approaching the property. Oh shit. She could only assume it was the victim's parents.

"Hurry the fuck up, you two!" she whispered in frustration.

As if God heard, Sadie jumped out of pure fright when a body slammed into the passenger side. Then one slammed on her side.

"Holy shit!" she cursed, her heart hammering even faster as she quickly unlocked the car.

"What the fuck are you doing locking the doors, dumb bitch?" The ghoulish-costume figure snarled as he jumped in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit!" Sadie sputtered out nervously as the second hooded person jumped in the backseat.

"Drive!" The hooded figure in the passenger ordered harshly.

No questions asked, Sadie did exactly as she was told and sped out of there, making sure to take a different route to avoid the cops that would be arriving at the crime scene soon.

"How did it go?" she asked in a dull voice, keeping her eyes focused on the road.

"Everything went fucking perfectly," the passenger figure ripped off the mask to reveal Billy Loomis from underneath the costume, a wolfish smile spreading across his manic face. "Just like out of a horror movie," he finished, stripping the rest of his costume so he was in his jeans and white shirt.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sadie, you should've seen the look on the bitch's face when we skewered her boyfriend like a fucking pig," the second hooded figure took off the mask, Stu Macher's goofy smile underneath.

"I'd rather not," Sadie said uneasily.

"Sadie..." Billy taunted dangerously, waving the silver blade he's threatened Sadie with multiple times.

"I can sense your anxiety, baby." The handsome boy purred, leaning close to Sadie as he teasingly caressed her bare throat with the knife's sharp tip.

"I'd hate to slash that pretty neck of yours if you ever once think about ratting us out," Billy whispered in a sultry voice. Sadie squirmed as he continued to draw circles against her flesh while she tried so hard to focus on the dark road.

"Little Sadie would never do such a thing, isn't that right, babe?" Stu taunted maliciously as he came up behind her seat, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I've known your dirty little secret for over a year now, what makes you think I'll fuck you two over at this point?" she practically snarled out of hatred. She remembered witnessing the two fucks murder her mother and viciously blackmailing her.

Billy stared at the identical twin, attempting to find any physical evidence on her face that could be a threat to them.

"If you ever think about fucking us over, ever, I'll gouge your fucking eyes out so you can't defend yourself while I butcher you like a cow," Billy threatened viciously, digging the knife deeper into her skin while Stu pressed a gun to her temple.

"If you wanna to kill me, then just get it the fuck over with," Sadie snapped getting annoyed from their constant threats. There was no point in tattling on the two fuckfaces; one word to the Sheriff and it's bye-bye to her and everyone she loves and cares about.

"When did you get so brave? You hear that, Stu? Our little Sadie is growing a pair," Billy smiled like a predator, showing his perfect white smile.

"That's my girl," Stu whispered into her ear in a low voice.

"I'm not your girl, you've got Tatum, remember," she growled.

"Tatum's nothing but a fuckin' airhead bitch. She's a good fuck occasionally, although I think I prefer you in that department," Stu responded, chuckling a bit before sensually pulling her shirt sleeve down, exposing her bare shoulder. He began to rain kisses on her skin. As much as she hated to admit it, the feeling of his warm lips felt good. It's been a good few weeks since she's been touched by them due to the fact they've been busy plotting against Casey Becker, much to Sadie's dismay.

"Stu," she breathed out heavily as he started to nibble on a sensitive spot behind her ear, feeling slightly ashamed of the way her body was reacting. While his lips busied on her neck, his hands reached over the seat and began to gently massage her breasts through her shirt, causing her breath to hitch.

"Someone's getting hot and bothered," Billy mused, thoroughly entertained as he reached over and lifted her skirt up with the tip of the silver blade. Sadie didn't flinch as he teased the inside of her thighs with the blade. It was getting incredibly more difficult for Sadie to focus on the road. She was so close to pulling over, but she knew they had to keep driving.

Sadie gasped as she felt the cool steel caressing her folds. It was an odd and dangerous feeling yet slightly arousing. Billy made sure to be careful as he gently slid the blade down there, teasing the flesh in slow circles.

"Billy, please," Sadie begged in a low moan, slightly tilting her neck for more access as Stu continued to assault her neck with open-mouthed kisses.

"What do you want?" Billy smirked, continuing to play with her.

"You smug asshole, you know exactly what," Sadie growled.

"Of course I do," Billy retorted cockily, replacing the blade with his fingers as he gently massaged her, beaming with pride that she was slick from arousement down there.

"I fucking hate you both," Sadie gasped as Billy pinched her hard down there, a strange combination of pain and pleasure.

"Get over yourself, babe." Billy rolled his eyes at the dramatic girl.

—

I've yet to discover a fic that deals with an identical twin; so yes, Sadie is supposed to be Sydney's identical twin. I've read all kinds of stories where Sydney has a fraternal twin, so I thought I would change things up a bit. This is definitely a darker fic and I'm trying to spice things up a bit by Sadie knowing exactly who the killers are already. So there's definitely a Billy/Sadie/Stu vibe going on here. I hope you guys enjoyed this sick, twisted first chapter. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie admitted, she was not perfect. If a time machine existed, she would happily turn the clock back in time to prevent many things, horrible things. Things that gave her spine-twisting, ghoulish nightmares. She confessed, she was nothing but a spineless coward. How in the world she's gotten herself into this disturbing mess, she honestly didn't have a clue.

All she knew was that whatever Stu was doing to her, her mind was wiped blank. Sadie was back against the psychopath's bed, her head sinking comfortably between fluffy pillows. After the dangerous drive from Casey Becker's house, Billy went to visit Sydney's house while Sadie drove her and Stu to his house.

Her plaid skirt was lifted, exposing her lower half to Stu's eager mouth. His lips and tongue danced in an erotic, sinful motion against her womanhood. Sadie's low, sexy moans encouraged him to delve deeper, adding a few fingers, stretching her. Her eyes closed, she could see colorful spots twisting in different directions. A wave of intense pleasure coursed over, making her release with a cry.

"Oh—holy fucking shit," Sadie breathed out heavily, her chest rising up and down erratically.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Stu smirked appreciatively as he leaned his head up, his mouth glistening.

She rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "Please don't talk, it just ruins everything."

"Ouch, ya know—that just hurts my feelings, Sadie. I thought we had something special," Stu pouted as he snaked his body along the length of Sadie's, leaning on his elbows, looming above her with a goofy smirk etched on his face.

"Special—ha, you're hilarious. Our relationship is anything but special. What we have is something fucked up," Sadie whispered, her brown eyes locked with Stu's blue ones.

Stu smiled slightly at that, his hand reaching down and pushing back her thick bangs that framed her forehead. Sadie and Sydney were a spitting image of each other. Although Stu perfectly knew how to tell them apart.

"Do you know how pretty you are?" Stu asked quietly, his fingers gently tracing her full lips.

"I tend to look at myself on a regular basis so yeah, I guess so," Sadie shrugged.

"You are so fucking pretty—fuck, I just—I can't with how pretty you are."

Sadie rolled her eyes, annoyed with the unnecessary flattery. "Stu," she said sternly.

"I'm serious," he insisted. "You're so fucking pretty, I can't look at you without wanting to rip your clothes off."

"I'm flattered," she dead panned. "I don't get it, why me? Why didn't you go for Sydney?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Now it was Stu's turn to roll his eyes. "Because she's not you."

"Aww, I'm so touched," she cooed sarcastically.

"You should be, now lay back, baby. This is the part where I'm supposed to ravish you," Stu said enthusiastically.

"Can't wait," she sighed almost sounding bored as Stu immediately leaned down and caught her lips in a searing kiss. Thank God, he stopped talking.

—

This is such a short update, I'm sorry about that. This summer has been kicking pretty busy so it's harder to find time to write. This story is probably sloppy as fuck so far, I don't really know where I'm going with this. I'm just kinda writing whatever comes through my mind and go with the flow. I need some ideas, if you guys want to interact with me on this story, that would be fabulous. I was thinking that Billy and Stu would actually succeed with their plan along with Sadie, and then who knows, maybe they can be on the run across the country or something. Whatever you guys would want to see! Help me out! Thank you xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came quickly, eliciting bright sunlight through Stu's transparent curtains. Sadie was asleep with Stu resting his head on her chest, both of them naked. She started to stir, peeling her eyes open before abruptly shutting them again, trying to block the brightness with her hand.

"Morning, already," she mumbled tiredly, cuddling further into the pillow. She figured they only got a couple hours of sleep.

"Stu, wake up. We have school," Sadie whispered, her eyes still closed. Stu shifted, causing her to wince in pain. "Stu, get your big fat head off me. You're hurting me—ow," she pushed him off her, clutching her breast that he was squishing.

Stu groaned in his sleep as she successfully got him on the other side of the bed.

"God damn, how much does your head weigh—that hurt like hell," she complained, sitting up on the bed and glancing out the window. Now, this was going to be the most difficult part; go to school and pretend everything's perfectly normal.

"Stu, get your lazy ass up," she smacked him, causing him to groan. He acted like such a big kid sometimes. "We have school," she said loud and clear.

"Ugh, okay—mhm, I'm up," Stu shifted onto his back and put both his hands behind his head, looking up innocently at Sadie.

"It's already 7:23, school starts in like 40 minutes."

"Mhm, I'm aware."

Sadie ignored his intent gaze as she searched for her bra and panties. The psychopath studied her carefully as she slipped on the black straps of the push-up bra. She quirked an eyebrow at him before putting on the matching panties.

"You're staring," she stated.

"I'm gazing," he corrected with a sly smirk.

"It's creepy."

"It's romantic."

"Oh my god," Sadie laughed, rolling her eyes as she put on her clothes. "Okay, Casanova, whatever you say."

"Yes! Score for me," Stu exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air.

"Score for what?" She inquired curiously, focusing on brushing her hair in front of the closet mirror.

"I made you smile," he bragged, leaning on his hand, grinning like a goofy schoolboy with a crush.

"So? I've smiled plenty of times," Sadie shrugged.

"Ah, yes. But you usually never laugh or smile at my jokes anymore. It's like you've changed or something."

"That makes two of us," she mumbled quietly, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey, you okay?" Stu asked, noticing her drift off as if her mind went to another world. His question seemed to snap her back into reality and she turned around and gave him an uneasy smile.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Nice, alright. Let's get the fuck out of dodge," he announced, throwing on clothes and then calling Billy. "Hey, man. We're on the way," he said.

"Great. Is Sadie being a good girl?" Billy asked on the other line.

Stu briefly glanced at Sadie putting her makeup on in front of the mirror. "Yeah, she's fine, man."

"Mr. Prescott was quite the fighter," Billy drawled out. "But I easily took him out. I'm leaving his car a few miles down from your place. So everything is going as planned."

Stu stepped out of his bedroom, away from Sadie's earshot. "I don't know, man. I mean, she's gonna be fucking pissed when she finds out what our plans are for her sister and dad."

"You better not fucking back out on me, Stu," Billy growled dangerously. "I don't give one single fuck about Sadie's wishes. If you think once about fucking me over, I swear."

"You'll kill me," Stu guessed.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you, but you're gonna fucking wish that I did. Keep to the plan, Stu. Make sure you and Sadie play it cool when the cops interrogate the school today."

With that, Billy hung up.

Stu stood there for a moment, staring silently at the wall before taking the phone away from his hearing.

"Hey," Sadie's voice sounded behind him. He didn't turn as she grasped his arm, looking at him worriedly. "You okay?"

Stu forced a smile on his face and wrapped an arm around her small shoulder. "The school is gonna be flocked with reporters and cops, make sure to avoid them."

"Well, no shit. I'm not stupid," she rolled her eyes.

"Just making sure," Stu crossed his fingers behind her back.

—

Thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys! This is another short chapter, but it's better than nothing. So a lot of you want Billy/Sadie/Stu to go with the plan and escape. I think that would be a lot more interesting, so I'm gonna go that route. Any particular ideas or scenes that you would love to see? I'm all for suggestions and wanting to give the readers what they want, so please I'm all ears :)


	4. Up for Adoption

_**ATTENTION EVERYONE! I have a super-duper important announcement to make…**_

 _As every one of my readers knows, I've been neglecting each of the stories I've created. Well, if you want to hear an explanation; I've simply lost inspiration for a great majority of the fandoms I've been writing for. Times been moving and my life has been changing in lots of different ways; good and bad._

 _So without further ado, I have compromised a solution for all my old stories: I'm putting all of them up for **adoption.**_

* * *

 **Here are a list of my stories that are available for adoption:**

* * *

 _ **Love is like War** _ — _Following the days after her brother's unfortunate passing, Kelly Peterson fights to keep her head held high and continue life for her family's sake. An unexpected visitor shows up, and Kelly is highly suspicious. {david/oc}_ **(Guest, 2014)**

 _ **Champagne for the Pain** _ — _Jack Mercer: first-class fuck-up, third-class rock-star. Lydia Hathaway: first-class bitch, third-class basket-case. Jack/OC_ **(Four Brothers)**

 _ **This Is The End** _ — _Seth Rogen is my best friend. And of course, being his best friend, I decided to help him accompany Jay to another one of James Franco's stupid house-warming parties. Little did I know that the world was coming to an end and here I am, stuck in a house filled with six morons. Fuck my life. Franco/OC_ **(This is the End)**

 _ **Total Eclipse of the Heart** _ — _After a terrible accident costing the lives of the ones she loved most, Bonnie Bennett reluctantly moves to Oregon as the Parker family welcomes her with open arms. There she meets Kai, the outcast of the family. {all human} {bonkai} {90s}_ **(The Vampire Diaries)**

 _ **The Night Is Still Young** _ — _After being challenged to a scavenger hunt, Taylor and Katie are in for the ride of their lives as they travel across the country to Coachella Valley & Arts Festival along with a couple of "male entertainers" they accidentally meet. Richie/OC Ken/OC_ **(Magic Mike)**

 _ **A Twisted Tale** — Sadie Prescott is no stranger to danger._ _{billy/oc/stu}_ **(Scream)**

 _ **You Found Me** _ — _Colleen Grant was one of the original visitors for Jurassic Park over twenty-years ago. After being invited to Jurassic World with her two sons, Zach and Gray, history unfortunately repeats itself._ **(Jurassic Park)**

 _ **Seven Devils** _ — _Six friends embark on a journey from Mystic Falls, Virginia all the way up to Chicago, Illinois for the biggest game of the season. It's supposed to be a fun vacation in celebration of graduation. But it turns out to be fatally worse than they imagine; the group unknowingly steps into the trap of a ghost town, the main attraction being the House of Wax. (AU, AH)._ **(The Vampire Diaries)**

* * *

 ** _Phew! *wipes off sweat* still with me? Now, here are my stories that are complete but no sequels in progress. Let me explain…_**

* * *

 _ **Only Human** _ — _Rose never imagined that she would meet the striking God of Thunder in the New Mexico desert, let alone become good friends with the banished man; and never did she imagine that her best friend, Jane, would strangely fall in love with the mighty Thor. Set during the events of Thor. Future Loki/OC Thor/Jane *COMPLETE*_

 _ **I've successfully finished this fic but never wrote a sequel… If you were a fan of this fic and have a wonderful idea of where Rose's story could've gone, don't hesitate to send me a PM.**_

* * *

 _ **Here are my Hangover fanfics that I've completed:**_

* * *

 _ **Raise Your Glass** _ — _Four best friends: Paige, Jamie, Connie, and Zoey decide to spend their weekend in Vegas for a kick-ass birthday. When the four girls meet the infamous wolf pack, they will experience the most insane, memorable journey of their lives. Phil/OC Stu/OC Alan/OC *COMPLETE*_

 _ **Wild Ones** _ — _Two years has passed since the unforgettable incident in Vegas. Now, the wolf pack is off to Thailand for Stu and Jamie's wedding. But what happens when they get thrown in a familiar loop similar to Vegas? Join Phil, Paige, Stu, Jamie, Alan, and Connie as they work together to find Zoey's little brother and try to make it back in time for the wedding. *COMPLETE*_

 _ **I've finished the two fics that take place in the course of the first and second movie, but never wrote for the third movie.**_

* * *

 _ **OKIE-DOKIE! All the stories I've listed above are up for adoption like I've said several times. It pains me to do this but I've realized that it's not fair to many of my readers who've waited for me, some patient, some not.**_

 _ **If you're interested in adopting one of my fics, please do PM me and we can discuss further details from then on.**_

 _ **I thank everyone for having the patience to read this awfully long and bittersweet message…**_

 _ **P.S. I'm not permanently finished with fan fiction. I do plan on starting new with fresh stories and ideas.. especially during the summer time.**_


End file.
